How I Put Ash In His Place
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: I was bord so i decided to write if Ash and my oc Ryan battle it out cause Ryan isn’t gonna hold back. One Shot


**Hey Black here I was bord out of my mind today so figured why not write a story about me putting Ash in his place where he belongs hope that you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story**

 **My POV**

I was in my room of my house that I brought with my money when I earned my title of Pokemon master. Many have tried to take my title multiple times but I was always one step ahead and doesn't help that they are to predicable. Anywho back on topic I noticed that my phone was going off like crazy. I picked up after I took out my earphones and noticed who was calling me Charles Goodshow. Charles always calls me to let me know when I have a challenger coming to battle me. "Hey Charles what's up haven't heard from you in a while." I asked the short guy as I sat up from my bed and looked out my window and saw all of my Pokemon either training, relaxing, or sleeping. "Ah yes Ryan it is good to hear from you and to answer your next question yes you have a challenger coming to battle you." I heard him say as I grabbed my cup of coffee off the counter. "Well I had a figure that was the reason for calling me other than meetings." I said chuckling and I could hear him chuckling as well. "True my boy the battle will be at the Indigo Plateau." He said as I had a hunch that he would pick that place since I won my first league battle there when I first started. "Cool hey so if you don't mind me asking who am I battling anyways?" I asked as I could almost see the old man smile for some reason. "Your gonna be battling Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region my boy." He said has I remembered that name before until it struck me. That pathetic excuse of a trainer is battling me I mean don't get me wrong I can tell that he has potential but to me his just wasting it.

Okay Charles I got talk to you later bye." I said as he did the same. I went to the living to think about my battle tomorrow. I can tell that this battle is gonna give me one heck of a headache. I've done research on Ash before hand once I was not impressed by what I read last I heard was that he knocked some girl with orange hair up and married her if I remember correctly. I signed again it's not like I don't know his strategy after all to some people like Ash who think outside the box he is quit predictable. I decided to go get the Pokemon that I will be using tomorrow. When I got outside I got trampled off by my Pokemon. I can't help but remembered all the good times I had with them and stuff. "Okay everyone I have great news today I've received a call from Charles Goodshow about a battle tomorrow." I said pausing to let it sink in before I continued my speech. "Tomorrow we are battling Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region already." I said but noticed that all of them know why I talked like I had a feeling that I gave. All of my Pokemon knows about Ash Ketchum and all of them aren't impressed by him or his Pokemon. "Now everyone listen remember what I said before in the past don't let judge a book by the cover one wrong move and screwed understand." I said they all cheered causing me to shake my head at my family. "Anywho I've decided to pick Typhlosion, Raichu, Lycanroc (Midnight), Lucario, Charizard, and finally Alakazam." I said as the ones that I mention jump for joy while the others were sad that I didn't picked them. "Okay I'm sorry for the ones that didn't get picked but I promise you that I will make it up to you and you know I never go back on my promise." I said grinning at them as I felt a shiver down my back. _"Why do I have a sounding feeling that I'm not gonna make it out alive."_ I thought to myself and noticed my parents were watching me making sure that nothing happeneds to me.

After training my Pokemon for the day I decided to head back inside the house and get ready to eat and get some rest for tomorrow. After I got done eating I took a shower, got out of the shower, got dressed up for bed.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up got dressed up in my regular clothes and went to the stadium were I hear people whispering as I walked by. I walked into the stadium and waited for Charles to make the announcement after waiting for a good 10 minutes I heard him speak. "Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Charles said as my opponent walked out with his starter. "Now let's introduce our Pokemon Master Ryan Cross from New Bark Town." Charles said as the crowd went wild when I came out to the field. I looked at my opponent who had a cocky smile on his face causing me to roll my eyes. _"Great another trainer who thinks that he can beat me yippee freaking do_." I thought as the referee came up to the field.

"The battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town verse the Pokemon Master Ryan Cross from New Bark Town this is a 6 on 6 let the battle begin." The referee said as I brought out my Alakazam while brought out his Veneusaur. After battle after battle I grew more bord with each passing match. Alakazam against Venusaur, Lucario against Krookodile, Lycanroc against Pideot, Typhlosion against Sceptile, Charizard against Charizard, finally Raichu against Pikachu. The battle was one sided with me always a step ahead. Ash looked like he was about to either say or do something stupid. When my Raichu used one of my favorite combos extreme tackle witch was made up from extreme speed and volt tackle knocking Pikachu out of the battle. I signed as Ash ran forwards his Pikachu but also glaring at me and Raichu. The referee raised his flag up to my side. "The winner is Ryan Cross our very own Pokemon Master!" The referee yelled causing just about everyone to jump up from excitement minus a few who came to support Ash. I turned to Raichu who looked bord as we turned around and walked away from the stadium to leave. When I entered the center I gave nurse Joy my Pokemon to heal. She took my poke balls from me with a smile and said that they should be out in a few minutes. I nodded my head and walked off to find somewhere to sit. After looking around I noticed a beautiful face I haven't seen since yesterday. My lovely finance Serena Yvonne sitting by the the window looking bored out of her mind. I walked behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I asked as she put her small soft delicate hands over mine. "Ryan I know that it was you trying to scare me." Serena said as I pulled my hands away and hugged her from behind. After a few hours we chatted with each other and went to bed dreaming of their future together.

 **Hey Black here I was really bord so yeah this is how I would put Ash in his place. Truth be told I have started to dislike him over the years especially in Unova so figured why don't I write a story with on how I beat him in battle. This is Black signing off pease.**


End file.
